Dragon's Power, sequel to Not What She Seems to Be
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The promised sequel to "Not What She Seems to Be" is here!


**Hey my swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with the sequel to "Not What She Seems to Be." Before you suspect anything, this story is based off of "Pokemon Heroes: Latias and Latios" Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago!**

"Aww…look, Cole fell asleep." Amber said pointing to the sleeping earth ninja "I DON'T LIKE IT! I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT!" She grabbed Cole's legs and dragged him onto the deck. "Hey Cole, hey Cole, hey Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, COOOOOOOOOOOLE!" "WHAT? " Cole woke up. "Hi!" Cole tackled Amber to the ground, but she flicked him off with her tail. "Ow, unnecessary roughness!" The dragon girl laughed and jumped onto the upper deck. Then the alarm went off, and Amber fell on top of Zane. "Make a note Zane, when the alarm goes off, look up," she said. "Note taken…unfortunately," he replied in a weak voice. "Nya, what's going on?" Kai yelled. "Oh, nothing much, it's just that the mayor of Ninjago city want you to do a final sweep in case anyone is up to any funny business," She replied over the intercom. The Bounty flew straight towards Ninjago City. "You've been to Ninjago City, Amber?" Jay asked. Her ears flattened, "No I haven't. I wanted to stay away from highly populated areas because of my…condition." "Well, looks like you're going there today…but can you at least try to hide your…dragon parts?" Cole asked. Amber stood up, and grabbed her ears. Then she flattened them as much as she could, and threw a layer of hair on top of them. Then she curled up her tail and pushed it into her ninja suit. She actually looked human for once.

The ninja had arrived at Ninjago City. They hopped off The Bounty and went to see Dareth for a quick visit. Amber ducked at Zane's side in fear, but the nindroid didn't mind. "Grand Sensei's Mojo Dojo, wow, an actual grand sensei? Cool!" Amber said. "Ha-ha, it's not what it sounds like…at all!" Jay told her. They entered the dojo. "Hey Dareth! We're back! Where are you?" Kai yelled. Suddenly, something slightly pushed Cole, it was Dareth. "Well, what do you think of my sneak attack?" Dareth asked. Cole pushed him down, "To tell the truth, I'm not impressed. Anyway, we have a new ninja." Kai pushed Amber forward; she was trying to back away. "That's the new ninja, this little girl? Okay then, I'll duel her. But trust me; I'm going to go easy on you." Dareth teased. Amber put her hood down and growled angrily "Well I'm not." Dareth leapt at her, and she circled threw him into his punching bag. Then she ran over and pinned him by his shoulders. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! YOU WIN!" He screamed. Amber got off of him "You were right Jay, this dude is a phony," she laughed at Dareth. Dareth sent a death glare Jay's way.

All of the sudden, Amber's ears popped out of her hair. The ninja gasped and Dareth screamed. Amber crouched down and put her ear against the floor. "Amber, what is it?" Zane asked. "…run""What?""RUUUUUNNNN!" Seven objects busted through the floor, and grabbed the ninja. "Constrictai! Let us go….wait?" Kai began. "Is that…?" "PYTHOR!" they all yelled. "Mwahahaha, hello ninja! Did you misssss me?" Pythor hissed. "Pff…hardly, I actually enjoyed the break," Cole said. Pythor frowned, "Take em' boys!" Next thing they knew, they felt pain in their head, and their world was engulfed in darkness. When they awoke, why were hand cuffed to metal rods. Their arms were up, their feet barely touching the ground. "Where are we, what's going on?" Amber asked in a panicky way. "Calm down-" Cole was interrupted by Pythor, and another figure. "So ninja, have you met my new ally, _The Overlord_?" Pythor said. "THE OVERLORD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?" Jay yelled. "After the final battle, I escaped into the sewers and wandered aimlessly for days. Until I met a purple snake, Pythor. We decided to team up and look for the Serpentine army. After that, I took that idiot Skales' body. And we overthrew the army. And now, I'm here for revenge." He pointed toward Jay, and a harsh electric current flowed through the metal rod, electrocuting him so harshly, that even the ninja of LIGHTNING felt pain from it. "AAAAHHH!" Jay yelled in pain. "JAY!" the others yelled worryingly. "Next is you fire ninja," The Overlord pointed at Kai. He too yelled in pain when receiving his shock. As did Cole, but he stopped at Amber.

"Hm? I don't remember you. Oh well, moving on." Amber got angry "Am I so insignificant? Just because you don't know me?" She got so angry, that her dragon parts sprouted out of her. The Overlord turned to her with widened eyes, and pointed at her. "HER! GIVE IT EXTRA JUICE! BUT KEEP HER ALIVE DANG IT!" An electric current traveled down her cuffs, giving her an unbearable shock. It was so intense that it made Zane next to her short circuit a little. She yelled in pain, until the yelling stopped. She had fallen unconscious. The Overlord grabbed her, and left. "HEY WHERE ARE GOING!? COME BACK! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jay screamed. "Oh, don't worry. He's just going to 'borrow' some of that dragon from her, to revert back into his normal form." Pythor hissed. "If you guys lay one hand on her, I will kill you," Zane threatened. The ninja turned to him in surprise. "Dang, I think that short circuit did something to him," Jay said. "I think it's time to shut you down," Pythor said. He pointed towards the nindroid, and an electrical shock shredded through his already weak circuits. After yelling in pain, Zane fell to the ground, his eyes were dark. "ZANE!" the others yelled. "Well, that takes care of him," Pythor slithered out of the room.

Amber awoke, still in the Overlord's grasp. "Where am I?" she moaned. "Your doom," the Overlord growled. "Pff, how original the Dorklord," she sarcastically murmured. Overlord grabbed her by the neck, chocking her. She was struggling to breathe, then her eyes starting glowing blue. Overlord just ignored it and chocked on.

Zane finally powered on, but he shuddered in the ground. "Zane, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Jay asked. "Just a little, my circuits are kind of cooked." Zane's eyes began to glow light blue. The ninja stood back in fear, as their nindroid glowed mysteriously. Then they heard him gasping for air, and he completely zoned out. "Zane? Zane? ZANE!?" Jay yelled. The mysterious light disappeared, and Zane's eyes widened. "We got to get out of here, they're hurting Amber!" he was a little panicky. "There's got to be some way out of the cuffs, we need to help her," Kai said struggling. Zane started pulling on the cuffs, and they actually came loose. 'Pff…snake logic, of course they won't break' he thought to himself. "Yeah, go Zane- ZANE WATCH OUT!" The cuffs electrocuted him, causing him extreme pain. But he kept pulling on the cuffs; he had to get his sister back. He was in tears by this point, but he managed to break the cuffs. His system gave out and he fell to the floor, shaking. He weakly threw his shurikens at Cole and Kai's cuffs, and they released Jay. They all helped Zane up, until he suddenly grasped his eye. He threw the paper mask off the part that the Devourer ripped off. "Are you okay?" Kai asked worryingly. "Yes, it's just that that paper piece held an electric charge. I'll need to keep it off for my own sake." "Not that it's a problem, it makes you look awesome," Jay said discharging the electric cell door. Zane smiled as he ran after the others out of the room.

"Is this the place?" Pythor asked, entering a mechanical room. "Yes, once I put this brat in the machine, I will once again be powerful!" Overlord yelled. "Take the girl over there, where the three rings are." Pythor took the unconscious Amber over to a circle surrounded by three rings on the floor. The Overlord walked over to a pedestal, and stood on it. His feet were locked in, and weird tentacles entered his back. His eyes glowed, and he started laughing evilly. The rings surrounding Amber started to glowing, and she starting to levitate. The rings around her spun, creating a force field around her. The ninja ran into the room to see the Overlord glowing with an evil light. "What the hell? Guys look!" Jay pointed to Amber who was hovering in the ring's force field. Her eyes were closed, but they could tell that she was scared. "Amber!" Zane yelled, but she didn't wake up. They all charged at her, but they hit the force field, making them fly backwards. "Ugh, there's a force field barricading her," Zane said in pain.

The Overlord summoned these electric snakes, which went straight for the ninja. "What the hell are those things!?"Jay yelled. "He's using the machine to summon creatures of energy!" Zane explained. One wrapped around Cole's arm, and electrocuted him. "AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" he screamed in pain. Kai threw a rock at it, and it disappeared. The rest of the snakes attacked. "Amber! You have to open your eyes to see what's happening to us!" Zane yelled. Amber started to shake, and then her eyes opened. "Zane? Guys? What's happening?" she asked panicking. "Amber! Are you okay- AHHHH!" Amber looked over to see Zane sparking; a snake creature was crashing his system. Jay kicked it off, and Zane fell to the ground. Jay got him up, but he was weak. Amber attacked the force field with everything she had, but the nothing worked. The others finally finished off the creatures, and Amber smiled. "Guys, can you get me out of this thi- AAAAAHHHHHHH!" It had begun. The Overlord started to harness her energy. "I'm going to shock the life out of you girl! MWAHAHAHA!" "What's with this guys and electrocuting people?" Kai whispered to Cole. The ninja watched in horror as Amber struggled in pain. "We need backup, fast," Kai said. Jay pulled out his phone and ran out of the room.

Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Dr. Julien were on the Bounty. They were worried about the others, constantly looking for a sign of their return. "I fear the worst is happening," Sensei said. *Ring ring ring ring* Nya picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said. "NYA!? LET ME TALK TO SENSEI!" "Um…okay," she passed the phone to Sensei. "SENSEI! THE OVERLORD AND PYTHOR ARE BACK AND THEIR HARNESSING AMBER'S LIFE FORCE SO THAT THE OVERLORD CAN CHANGE INTO HIS FINAL FORM AND WE NEED BACK UP AND BRING DR. JULIEN BECAUSE ZANE MIGHT DIE ANY MINUTE FROM ELECTROCUTION AND SYSTEM FAILURE!" Jay was gasping after that. Sensei's eyes widened and he dropped the phone. "What is it Wu?" Misako asked. "I'll tell you on the way, everyone come! We need to save Amber!" Sensei and everyone else ran out of the room.

The ninja kept attacking the force field, and Amber was suffering. She was struggling in pain. She was unable to speak, move, or open her eyes. Zane was breathing heavily, and his legs gave out every couple minutes. "Zane, you need to stop!" Kai scolded. He ignored him, and pushed on. "Wait a minute…look," Jay stopped pointing at Amber. Her dragon ears were twitching, and turned towards the hallway the ninja came in. They turned around to see Sensei, Lloyd, and the others. Sensei stopped and stared at the machine that was slowly sucking out Amber's life force. Dr. Julien ran ahead, and stopped when he saw the Overlord. "Is that the Overlord?" he asked, pointing to a black dragon creature. Lloyd became furious at the ugly villain. "Amber!" Dr. Julien yelled. Every turned to see Amber with scars on her face from the pain. She opened her eyes slightly, and mumbled "Daddy?" It didn't take long for her to close them again. "There's a force field surrounding her, it's impenetrable for the human body," Zane said. They suddenly heard the machine turn more intense in power.

The Overlord had grown wings and horns, laughing evilly. The shock draining Amber had become more intense. She was struggling to get out, she had grown weak. "You have to hold on Amber! We'll get you out of there, even if it kills us!" Kai said. Lloyd ran over to the Overlord and shot his green light beam, but it bounced off. "I too have a force field! Did you really think on didn't count on the ninja having their 'gold ninja' show up?" Overlord growled. Lloyd back up with a stressed face. Meanwhile, Sensei gave a try at breaking Amber's force field. He whacked it with his bamboo stick and the stick broke. "It's useless guys, it's like Zane said, a human fist can't break this!" Jay moaned. "Wait, we can't break it," Cole pulled out his Earth blade "but maybe these can!" Cole wedged his sword into the floor, causing the ground to shake. Kai pulled it out, "Maybe that's not the right element to use."

"Jay, use your lighting blade to disable the electric shock," Zane ordered. Jay nodded and ran towards Amber, who fell slightly unconscious from the pain. He stuck his sword into the force field, making it glow in a blue light. It blew Jay backwards, landing hard on his back. "Aw man, it's that weird blue light again!" Ignoring all pain, Zane stood up and walked over to the elemental blade wedged in the force field. He grabbed the handle and closed his eyes. He started to glow with a blue light. He threw the lightning blade back to Jay, and threw his entire body into an opening in the rings. The area was flooded with a light blue beam. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw Zane in the force field. He was getting electrocuting, and holding Amber. "We got to help them!" Sensei said.

Jay, Kai, and Cole grabbed Zane and pulled him and Amber out. Zane let go of Amber and sparks starting flying from him. He was shaking badly and had a worried look on his face. Suddenly, a pop came from his chest and he fell over. "ZANE!" everyone yelled. Cole set him on his back and opened his chest panel, smoke came out of it. "That's not good," Cole said coughing. Dr. Juilen kneeled next to his son, and sadly said "He blew a circuit, and it was an important one. I need to replace it…but he'll be gone by the time we get to Birch Wood forest." Everyone became depressed, until they heard a small voice. "I…. h-have an e-extra one…." Everyone turned around to see Amber, holding a wire. "Amber! You're okay…right?" Jay cheered. "T-take it, I-I can't…." Kai handed the wire to Dr. Julien, and Amber passed out. Kai took the others hoods and folded them up. He gently placed Amber's heads on them for head comfort. "Jay, I need a young person to do this. In my old age, I'm afraid that I can't do this properly," Jay nodded and grabbed the wire.

It has been over an hour. Jay needed to be careful; his brother's life was in his hands. Kai had his hand on Amber's head, watching Jay. He felt his hand shift, and he looked down to the dragon girl. Her eyes were half opened, and she sat up a little. Yet, she was still too weak and fell on Kai, who was ready to catch her. "K-Kai?" she moaned. "Whoa kid, take it easy, you've had quite a painful time," Cole said. Her ears perked up, "Where's Zane?" The others got nervous. "Uh, well…he's doing fine, really…well…" Kai stammered. Cole put his hand on Amber's shoulder "He blew a main circuit…saving you." "What!?" Amber almost passed out again.

"Hey, she's awake!" Lloyd cheered and hugged her. She purred then pushed him aside and walked to Jay and Dr. Julien, "He's going to be alright…right?" "We don't know yet, but by the looks of it…he might not make it." "WHAT!?" everyone yelled. All of the sudden, Amber and Zane started to glow again. Jay jumped to the side, off of Zane's body. Amber and Zane were consumed in a blue light, and figures started forming. One was thin and had spiky hair, and the other one had long tail with a pointy tail and triangle ears. "Whoa, what happened to them!?" Jay yelled. Zane motioned Amber to follow him, and they zipped out of the room. The others followed them in a hurry, "We must keep up with them!" Sensei yelled. Zane lead Amber to the sight of where Garmatron used to be, where the final battle took place. The stone pillars were made into statues to represent each ninja. Then Amber and Zane were engulfed in a glowing blue orb. Sensei looked down in despair.

Amber was floating in the ball of light, and she was looking around for Zane. She finally managed to spot him, but he was hard to see because of his state. He was translucent, with a glowing white light coming from his body. Amber knew what that meant; Sensei told her a story once. When someone is about to move on into another world, their soul appears before you as a glowing figure. Zane was about to move on. Amber's eyes were blurred with tears she was trying to fight. Zane reached out his hand, and Amber looked at him. She grabbed it gently with hers. Her eyes became blurry again, Zane smiled and nodded. Then he began to drift away, he pulled on Amber's hand slightly, then let go. He looked at her on last time as she kept her hand held out. His body glowed brighter, and a force from the light pushed Amber away from him. She had a face that said 'don't go' as she was pushed away.

The ninja and the others saw a bright blue light, beam into the sky. Even Sensei didn't know what was going on. It shot straight in between the statue of Zane and Amber. Then the light faded away. The next morning, everyone went looking for Amber and Zane. Jay, Kai, and Cole called their names over and over, until Kai saw a pile of rocks tumble over. Under they saw a purple creature moving weakly. "It's Amber!" he called to everyone. Cole pulled her out from under the rocks, and she was gasping for air. "Amber? Are you okay?" Garmadon stepped in. She nodded slowly. "Amber, where's Zane?" Lloyd asked. Amber looked sad and looked at the sky. "So…that light was Zane?" Misako asked. "Like my father, Zane gave his life to save the world," Sensei said with a sigh. Everyone sat down in depression, Jay even started to cry. "Zane…" he sobbed.

Amber saw how depressed everyone was and started to glow blue once again. Everyone stood up in shock when everything went black around them. They found themselves floating in a translucent blue ball. "This is…sight sharing!" Misako said. Some clouds appeared in the distance and came closer. Then they cleared away and everyone…saw the world. Literally. "Is this really what Zane is seeing?" Kai asked. Amber and Sensei nodded. "So that's what our world looks like from this perspective…awesome," Lloyd said with amazement. The world began to fade and the ball of light that contained everyone glowed brighter. It dispersed and was now a little brightly shining light ball, slowly descending to Amber. She held out her hands, and the ball of light landed there. It was revealed to be a round gem with a blue/white mist flowing inside of it. Amber's eyes became damp, and looked at Sensei. "Is this…Zane's soul?" He nodded again. "So…he's really gone." Amber stopped glowing and everyone's vision went back to normal. Amber grasped tightly at the blue gem, knowing that her brother is gone…forever.

**Yes, there will be a part 3, but it won't come out for awhile. But I shall continue updating Ninjago ToD everyday. Amberdiamondsword, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, signing off!**


End file.
